Many variations of towels exist which incorporate straps for tying the towel or pouches for carrying items. There are also some towel designs that have a feature of optionally transforming the towel into a type of bag. However, there is still a need for a lounge chair towel capable of converting into a backpack having increased convenience and convertibility.